The Dream Chronicles
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Alexa and Alyss are going back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. They hope it will be the best year ever. But their wrong. A Mary Sue comes to Hogwarts and ruins everything. And with the Dark Lord rising and Hogwarts getting controled by the Sue, Alexa, Alyss, Ashley, and Ginny are under their heds trying to stop Lord Voldamort and get rid of the Sue. But is everything as it seems?


The Dream Chronicles: Volume one

Moonrise Kingdom… and the Nightmare Kingdom

Seven crimes

Stella Kyra

_Authors note:_

_The following story is a manuscript, narrated by the two twins Alyss and Alexa. They have sent me this story to publish and warn the world of the dangerous people (Mostly girl) known to the world as the Mary Sues they claim that the Mary Sues are the Kyra's, thrones of the sun and normal people such as them are Stella's or Luna's stars and moons. I give you fair warning though; if you are strong supporters of Mary Sues I would not read this. It will most likely flaw your opinion of Mary Sues. Whether or not to believe this story is up to you. And it is also up to you whether to read it…_

Dreams. They are the subconscious way of processing things that you have seen in the earlier day. Some dreams are Nightmares… others are Dreams… yet others are Day Dreams… but what you don't know about dreams is that when your life has been stolen by a perfect girl… when you can no longer think straight. When you always are following this girl that has taken over your life… then Dreams become a Nightmare.

Each person has their own type of dreaming. Most do not realize that when you awake by not moving you can remain in a semi dream-like state and continue what is happening in the Dream you were dreaming about before. If you remember a dream you sometimes contemplate what you saw in that dream and wonder what it meant.

[Shut up! I'm trying to talk sis!]

When you do this you sometimes can realize different things like what someone was wearing or exactly what they said. Maybe even dreams can mean something. This is actually a more common thing than one would think. Most may only mean something small. But others could mean something big.

When one's life is taken over by someone perfect… like in the story that follows ones dreams of a perfect and wonderful life become a nightmare. Friends turn on friends and everything goes askew. And even when this perfect lady leaves… Your dreams will never be the same again. The world around you will never be the same again… you might be hated by all…

So be careful about what kind of perfect you wish for…

But enough with my ramblings about dreams and stuff like that. On with the story.

[Yes Alyss, I will get to that part, now be quiet! Ow! You punched me!]

So where were we? Oh yes. Enough of my babbling about Mary Sues and dreams! It's time for you to hear about our encounter with Mary Sues! Be careful what you dream about…

Of course we didn't know that they were Mary Sues then… [I said shut up Alyss! You can tell that part!]

The Dream Chronicles

Book one

The Dream… which is really a Nightmare

1.

Alexa

Alexa Masquerade here. I guess I should start at the beginning. Well it really began when I was sixteen. My twin Alyss and I had just had our birthday party. All of our relatives had attended. Our older brother Avery and his fiancée Christina. Avery was twenty and was going to marry Christina next summer. Our aunts, Helen, Carlly, and Ruth. Our uncles, Bob, Daryl, and Derek. Uncle Daryl was obsessed with explosives. And of course Mum and our step dad.

[Alyss is telling me to get on with it and not tell you about the party. Well excuse me!]

Anyway it was the day we were going to Hogwarts. A week after the party. We had gone to Diagon Ally and gotten books and stuff. We had taken OWLs the previous year and our results had been good. Here are mine:

Defense against the Dark Arts=O

Charms=E

Transfiguration=E

Potions=O

Astronomy=A

Divination=D

History of Magic=D

Ancient Runes=A

Care of Magical Creatures=A

I thought I had done rather well in my OWLs. My dream was to become and Auror and join the fight against You-Know-Who. I was a bit afraid of You-Know-Who's name because he had killed my father. Dad had been a member of the Order along with Mum and my other relatives. Avery and Christina were both members of the Order too. Avery had gotten pretty much O in everything in his OWLs and his NEWTs. Even in History of Magic, Divination, and Muggle studies.

He had gotten a time turned for his last four years at Hogwarts and he had taken a about every single class there was to offer.

[Shut up Alyss! I'm getting there!]

Christina hadn't gotten below an A at any subject. She was best at potions and could brew even the most complicated potions. She brewed stuff a lot and there was a cupboard at the Order's headquarters full of Felix Falsies, Polyjuice Potion, and others I could name.

[Really Alyss! Stop trying to grab the mic! I'm telling this part! She says I'm not telling fast enough so I should probably tell you about how that day was ruined]

Steam was rolling from the steam stack on the scarlet steam engine rising to the top of Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts express blew it whistle.

"Do you have everything?" Mum asked her British accent (like mine and Alyss's) [Ow Alyss! It's true!].

I sighed. "Yes Mum. I have everything" I said.

"Good!" Mum said giving me a hug. I tried to breathe in the scent of fresh cut wood, sharpies, and roses, which FYI smells very good.

"Now get on the train before it leaves without you!" Mum said and playfully pushed me away.

I moved my way down the platform until I got to one of the doors. I heaved my trunk up and hauled it down the aisle. I found an empty compartment and pulled my trunk in pushing upward onto a luggage area.

[Alyss! Be quiet! Yes. I'm getting there!]

As I did I sustained a nasty scrape to my arm and sat down afterward to look at it. The cut was bleeding. I pressed my hand against it to stop the flow of blood and then lifted my hand to see how bad it was. As I did this the door opened and three people came in laughing. Alyss Jackson my sister, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasly. They joined me sitting down and sprawling out across the seats.

"Ouch!" Ginny said examining my cut. She retrieved her wand and pointed it at the cut muttering a spell under breath. The wound closed.

I looked at her. "Sense when did you do healing magic?" I asked.

"Flitwick mentioned it during class last year. I started practicing it" Ginny said shrugging.

"How was your summer?" Alyss asked Luna.

"Oh! We went crumple horned snorkak hunting!" Luna said in a sing song voice. "It was a nightmare! Daddy nearly was swept away by the niggleaires, river spirits! After that we went home" she continued animatedly telling us about encounters with different "_magical_" creatures that she and her dad had had over the summer. She talked about what kinds of people she had encountered and how she had started to learn French.

I sat back and listened.

[Didn't I tell you to shut up Alyss? Ginny? Why are you talking about funny jokes? Ah well]

"And so that's when we came home!" Luna finished waving her hands about to illustrate what had happened. By this time it was midafternoon and I was getting very hungry.

"I hope the trolley will be here soon with food!" I said. As I did the trolley passed in front of the compartment and I got up to buy some food.

"Anything dear?" said the elderly woman pushing the trolley which was loaded with sweets and a little more healthy things.

"Ten pumpkin pasties" I said giving the woman the money and reentering the compartment and sitting down to eat. I took a bite of one of pasties. I felt better. I turned to Ginny and swallowed the pastry. I opened my mouth to ask her what she had done that summer when the door opened and two red head boys entered.

It was Fred and George Weasly.

I looked at them.

"I thought you weren't coming back to Hogwarts? You're too old right?" I asked them as they sat down.

"Mom had a chat with Dumbledore and he let us come back. Mom thinks we didn't do well enough" George said grinning lopsidedly.

"Uh-huh" Alyss and I said together.

"Well, our theory is we can cause a lot of trouble this year sense we'll be going home next year!" Fred said grinning wickedly.

"Just don't get expelled!" I said as Alyss said "Without me? I wanna in!"

"You want in Alyss, our partner in crime?" George asked. He looked at Fred.

"You're in" Fred said.

"Yay!" Alyss said.

I sighed to myself and hoped beyond hope that Alyss wouldn't be caught.

"If Alyss is in can I do it too?" Ginny asked eagerly. She and Alyss were best friends.

"Me too I guess" I said. "If you want me"

"Yes" George said.

"We want to cross the line a little this year!" Fred said. He used his wand to draw up a white bored with a graph on it. "Here" he wacked one of the colored lines with his wand. "Is the trouble we caused in first year! Then second, third, etc. Etc. etc."

George wacked his wand this time against some of the other lines. Then he pointed at the red line which disappeared off the chart. "So our plan is to do this our last year!" he finished. He waved his wand and the graph disappeared.

There was a nod of approval from everyone in the compartment.

[Oh and now you don't interrupt me Alyss!]

Fred and George sat down and opened their mouths to ask me I had done through the summer when the compartment door opened and seven more people entered. The compartment was now officially full.

The first few people I knew. They were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. Behind them four new girls were giggling and laughing. "GTG!" Fred said and he and George stood up and left without even looking at the new girls.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down as the four new girls entered. The first girl, the one in the lead was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. Let me see if I can describe her.

Her hair was long, luxurious, silky, shiny, soft, shimmering, wonderful, amazing, beautiful, glowing, glossy, dazzling, elegant, and perfect. It was raven black. It fell in gentle waves across her shoulders and down her back. It fell to her waist and the ends were died the most brilliant shades of multi-colors. The ends of her hair flicked upward with a bit of sass. When she moved her hair lit up. Making multi-colored hair stands make her hair shimmer and shine with beauty. Her hair floated about her head like there was a wind but there was no wind. It was glossy to. Almost reflective. As her hair floated silver and platinum blonde streaks could be seen.

Her face was the next thing that caught my eye. Her nose was small, but it wasn't upturned or hooked. It was straight set exactly in the middle of her face. Her cheeks were not chubby nor were her cheek bones high. They were just right. Her chin did not jut out nor did it stay in. her forehead was the right length. Not too long or short.

Her eyes were jewel. I mean pretty much jewels. They were multi colored and dark. They were concealing and open at the same time. She followed everyone's movements keenly. Her lips were red, but as I watched she took out black lipstick and applied it.

Everyone looked at her.

Her clothes were stylish. She had on a short, shiny black mini skirt, black fishnets, tall, shiny, black boots that made her skirt and fishnets almost useless. She had on a tube top that read: _I am the quiddich seeker….._ then came a very, very, very long line of dots before the words, _I am the best…_were pasted across the front of her t-shirt.

She walked in and sat down throwing me off the seat so she could sit next to Harry. This day was turning out to be a night mare. The other three girls walked in. Let me see, I think I'll describe them in the order they entered.

The first was tall, her hair was long. It fell as the way to her feet in waves. She wasn't as beautiful as the other girl. For one her black hair looked grey compared to the first girl's.

The second girl was short. She also had ankle length hair except it was blonde. Her clothes were to match the other girl's. A short checkered dress with white stockings and black flats.

The last girl was completely different. Her hair was long but slightly tangled. It was auburn with turquoise streaks in it. Her hair was kept up in a ponytail. Her face was also different. Her eyes were electric blue with flecks of gold. She had pale skin like she spent a lot of time in the cold glasses rested on her freckle splashed nose. She had slightly high cheek bones and a permanent slight smirk on her face.

She was chewing bubble gum and occasionally blowing a bubble. She wore knee height brown boots, pale tattered jeans, a tight fitting olive t-shirt that showed a slit of her belly.

"Hi" She said grinning. I saw she had little turtle earrings on her lobes. "I Ashley Jackson, but everyone call me Ash!"

"I'm Josi and this is Jessy" said the blond haired girl.

"And you are?" I asked the first girl.

"I'm am Abby Raevyn Ruby Sapphire Jadice Lapis Lazuli Amethyst Aqua Jade Topaz Turquoise Selena Jessica Magyc Dyrk Liana Moon Star Sun Light Rainbow Sunbeguile Unicorn Starshyne Holly Willow Lark Torra Flytte Beauty Bright Dumbledore-Riddle-Black-Potter-Evans-Malfoy-Peveral-Lastonge-Lupin-Fudge-Scrimjor-Gaunt!" she said grinning and showing off her bright, bright, bright white teeth. "You can call me Abby Raevyn!"

She clapped her hands and reluctantly Ash took out her wand from her boot and pointed it at a guitar case she had put in the luggage rack. A brown guitar came flying down into Ash's hand. She strummed it and began to sing. She was very good.

_Too good to be true_

_Like diamonds on the soles of my shoes_

_Like money fannin' out of the blue_

_Don't be fooled_

_Too good to be real_

"Something else!" Abby Raevyn said.

Ash sighed and started up a different tune.

_I used to be afraid of giving up_

_The road was just too tough_

_Out there on my own_

_My path was so not known_

_But now I see clearly _

_Everything with in me_

_See the world with open eyes_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_You can let it pass you_

_Just reach out and grasp it_

_With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbed to my feet again_

_The troubles before my eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You reach the rainbows just in time_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

"Something else!" Abby Raevyn

_I'm cryin'_

_You're layin'_

_I'm tryin'_

_To think you're playin'_

_But I know_

_I've lost all hope_

_You're dyin'_

Abby Raevyn clapped and gave Harry and kiss on the cheek. He was grinning dreamily at Abby Raevyn. This seemed to annoy Alyss slightly because she crossed her arms and sat back in the seat pouting. I wondered if she wished she was in Abby Raevyn's place. She had always had a small crush on Harry.

"So!" I asked. "Are you a transfer student?"

Abby Raevyn nodded. "Yes from America! New York to be exact!"

"I'll a transfer from Seattle" Ash said. "I toured the world this summer, you know went to places I wanted to go and stuff. Dad decided he wanted to live here in London"

I nodded. "Your dad is single?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ash said. "Mom drown. It was a year ago. Then dad decided he wanted to move around. I saw my mom die. I can tell you the story of what happened after that it you want"

"No need Ash!" Abby Raevyn said.

Ash motioned to the door and I stood up nodding. Alyss and Ginny were soon to follow us.

Once we found an empty compartment we sat down again.

Alyss looked sad.

"What?" I asked Alyss.

"Nothing" Alyss said letting out a little sigh.

[Yes Alyss, you sounded like that!]

"So yeah. Mom was in the military. She died, well you know… she was brave. They came to our house in Bellevue and took me and Dad to the service…"

I didn't ask for details. Ash looked sadder than Alyss. It was starting to get dark outside. The compartment door slid open. I looked up to see Fred and George joining us again.

"So, we're thinking we should meet in the great hall around eleven tomorrow night to cause some trouble!" Fred said.

George pointed at Ash.

Ash had perked up at the sound of trouble. "Cause trouble?" she asked eagerly. "Can I help!" this was a turn. Ash looked slightly like a trouble maker though so I was not too surprised.

"Of course you can help! We've planned something big!" George said.

We talked for about half an hour before Ash gasped and pointed. In the distance I could see Hogwarts.

"We need to change into our robes!" Fred said and they disappeared.

By the time we had all changed into our robes we were stopping. We all got off the train and onto the platform.

"Right this way!" Yelled the giant form of Rubius Hargred. We followed his directions to the carriages. Ash was still with us but when she got close she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are they" she breathed and stepped forward her hand outstretched.

"You can see them too?" Luna asked skipping up behind them and climbing in to the carriage. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what they were talking about. I led Ash into the carriage and sat her down. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Their Thestrals!" Luna said happily as she began to read a magazine called the Quibbler.

I blinked and something rang a bell in the back of my mind. "Hagred showed us these!" I said sudden realization dawning.

We began our long ride up to the castle. I felt a tingling excitement inside of me. I was coming back Hogwarts.

I was coming home!


End file.
